1. Field of the Invention
In the most general sense, the present method relates to the production of concrete façade logs that can be used for siding of a building. The method produces modular lengthwise sections and modular corner sections of reinforced concrete logs with the aesthetic appeal of antique hewn wood logs. Modular corner sections have casts that are wider than the width of adjacent modular lengthwise sections.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Any discussion of references cited in this Description of the Previous Art merely summarizes the disclosures of the cited references and Applicant makes no admission that any cited reference or portion thereof is relevant prior art. Applicant reserves the right to challenge the accuracy, relevancy and veracity of the cited references.
1) U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,954—O'Donnell enables a simulated log siding. Column 3, lines 18-34, reads, “FIG. 1 illustrates the elements which combine to simulate a true log-wall structure. The natural log simulation is accomplished by applying a skeletal structure of a log wall to the existing frame work of a building. Coatings which are highly impermeable to water, are then applied to simulate the color and texture of natural logs. When the water impermeable coatings have set and cured, the overall appearance is of the building with natural log walls, which logs have characteristic bark color and display the shadowed interior of the bark interstices and the added appearance of a light colored caulking between the logs. The development of the simulated log wall may be carried on completely at the work site or sections of the simulated log covering, of convenient size and handling abilities, may be prefabricated at a facility removed from the work site.”
Among other things, O'Donnell does not teach or suggest the use of antique hewn wood logs to form molds for receiving poured concrete or concrete lengthwise modules and concrete corner modules, where the concrete modules are of such size and weight as to eliminate the need of a mechanical lift for moving the concrete modules, where the corner modules are capable of interlocking with each other and include a cast of greater width than the width of the lengthwise modules and where the cured concrete modules reproduce the exterior surfaces of the antique hewn wood logs, including decay associated therewith, used to form the molds.
2) U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,099—Anderson enables log siding. Columns 4, line 65 through Column 5, line 16 read, “The present invention provides an improved log siding for use on the exterior and/or interior of pre-fabricated buildings so as to simulate the outward appearance of a log construction. To do so, the improved log siding of the present invention may be constructed out of wood, plastic, or metal. If a wood construction is desired, the present invention may be manufactured through a single step process whereby a wood planer is used to shape and form a wood plank, referred to as a cant, into the particular embodiments that follow. Similarly, a single step manufacturing process is capable for both plastic or metal construction, whereby the desired shape may be formed by injection molding or bending, respectively. In all cases, the present invention is manufactured to provide a moisture-proof seal between the vertically adjacent log siding members so as to reduce the propensity for moisture to infiltrate into or behind the log siding members to cause swelling, rotting, or cracking with time.”
Among other things, Anderson does not teach or suggest the use of antique hewn wood logs to form molds for receiving poured concrete or concrete lengthwise modules and concrete corner modules, where the concrete modules are of such size and weight as to eliminate the need of a mechanical lift for moving the concrete modules, where the corner modules are capable of interlocking with each other and include a cast of greater width than the width of the lengthwise modules and where the cured concrete modules reproduce the exterior surfaces of the antique hewn wood logs, including the decay associated therewith, used to form the molds.
3) U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,233—Morgenstern enables a cast log structure. Column 15, lines 1 through 21, reads, “The interior and exterior layers of the structural elements can be fabricated from cast concrete material, and can be provided with simulative exposed surfaces. In the illustrated embodiment, the exterior surfaces of the structural elements simulate the appearance of hand-hewn structural logs, including end surfaces 54 (FIG. 1). It is also anticipated that the exterior surfaces could be fabricated to simulate round logs, or any other desired horizontal structural element, and that the simulated log surfaces can be textured and stained to simulate stripped logs or logs with the bark left on. Similarly, the interior surfaces of the structural elements can be fabricated to simulate log surfaces, wood paneling, stone, sheetrock, or any desired texture, and can be stained or painted to any suitable interior finish. The structural elements can be fabricated using rubber molds made from actual timbers, logs, paneling, stones, etc. using rubber molds in a generally known manner. Companies from which such molds are available in other configurations include Symons, Burke, Scofield, and Scott. Electrical and heating conduits 56, 58 can be cast in the wall during fabrication to avoid surface mounting.”
Among other things, Morgenstern does not teach or suggest the use of antique hewn wood logs to form molds for receiving poured concrete or concrete lengthwise modules and concrete corner modules, where the concrete modules are of such size and weight as to eliminate the need of a mechanical lift for moving the concrete modules, where the corner modules are capable of interlocking with each other and include a cast of greater width than the width of the lengthwise modules and where the cured concrete modules reproduce the exterior surfaces of the antique hewn wood logs, including the decay associated therewith, used to form the molds.
4) U.S. Pat. No. 7,223,095—Corry enables a composite concrete artificial log. Column 3, lines 3 through 13, read, “An artificial concrete log (1) is cast the body shape includes at least one cut out (2) or (2a) in order to form at least one open cavity the open cavity will provide a secondary air chamber (3, the log (1) is placed on an existing gas log fire for some of the gas flames to travel up producing an inner log burning visual effect at the same time the gas flames will impinge on the front surface of the ceramic fiber pad (6) producing a surface glow (6) and radiant heat simulates a real burning log with flames coming out of the body of the log when used in a gas log fire.”
Among other things, Corry does not teach or suggest the use of antique hewn wood logs to form molds for receiving poured concrete or concrete lengthwise modules and concrete corner modules, where the concrete modules are of such size and weight as to eliminate the need of a mechanical lift for moving the concrete modules, where the corner modules are capable of interlocking with each other and include a cast of greater width than the width of the lengthwise modules and where the cured concrete modules reproduce the exterior surfaces of the antique hewn wood logs, including the decay associated therewith, used to form the molds.
5) U.S. Pat. No. 7,444,786—Morgenstern discloses a cast log structure. The '786 patent is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Pat. No. 6,851,233. Thus, among other things, the '786 patent does not teach or suggest the use of antique hewn wood logs to form molds for receiving poured concrete or concrete lengthwise modules and concrete corner modules, where the concrete modules are of such size and weight as to eliminate the need of a mechanical lift for moving the concrete modules, where the corner modules are capable of interlocking with each other and include a cast of greater width than the width of the lengthwise modules and where the cured concrete modules reproduce the exterior surfaces of the antique hewn wood logs, including the decay associated therewith, used to form the molds.
6) US Published Patent Application 20040187411—Clegg a concrete construction log. Paragraphs 19 through 21 read, “[0019] The “logs” are formed by a process wherein a mold configured to form a preformed modular concrete piece is prepared. This mold may be configured to have the appearance of a log, as well as the desired length, circumference, number, and size of apertures as desired by a user. Once the properly dimensioned and sized mold is selected, concrete is poured into the device and allowed to harden. When this concrete has properly cured and hardened, the mold is removed and the “log” is ready for use in building structures.
In some applications, a variety of modifications may be made to this process to achieve a variety of desired end results with regard to the logs that are formed by this process. In some embodiments, an insulating element may be placed within the mold so as to provide a “log” construction element that has increased insulating properties. In other embodiments, a reinforcing structure may be placed within the mold to provide increased structural strength to the element which “logs” which are formed from the device. Once the mold is prepared, it is filled with a concrete composition that is configured to form a hardened matrix having desired structural strength, weathering resistance, and aesthetic qualities. When the concrete composition has sufficiently dried and hardened, the newly formed “log” and the mold are separated. If so desired, the concrete log can then be passed along for additional work such as finishing, painting or sealing.
These pre-cast modular concrete logs provide a variety of advantages over the wooden pieces used in the prior art. These pre-cast modular concrete logs have increased strength due to the inclusion of reinforced concrete. These pre-cast modular concrete building pieces also have the ability to better resist water and weather damage than the wooden logs in the prior art. The preformed modular concrete logs of the present invention are also insulated to better control the flow of heat into and out of a device. These devices can also be preformed of a desired length, and can be configured to have generally uniform characteristics thus allowing these pieces to fit together in a desired orientation to form structures without having to cut the pieces to fit or otherwise prepare the pieces for assembly. Construction with these elements simply involves the placement of these preformed modular concrete devices in the appropriate positions, installing the reinforcing rods, if desired, and grouting the pieces together, if so desired. In some applications, such as the construction of a retaining wall, simply stacking the preformed modular concrete devices may be sufficient to hold some structures in place.”
Among other things, Clegg does not teach or suggest the use of antique hewn wood logs to form molds for receiving poured concrete or concrete lengthwise modules and concrete corner modules, where the concrete modules are of such size and weight as to eliminate the need of a mechanical lift for moving the concrete modules, where the corner modules are capable of interlocking with each other and include a cast of greater width than the width of the lengthwise modules and where the cured concrete modules reproduce the exterior surfaces of the antique hewn wood logs, including the decay associated therewith, used to form the molds.
7) US Published Patent Application 20070204538—Miller, et al. discloses a log-cabin type façade. Paragraphs 7, 12 read, [007] The design of the façade according to the invention according to claim 1 is advantageous in that the elongated contoured elements are designed to be identical such that they can be used equally well on an internal wall and on an external wall and have the same attachments both on their right and on their left end. These elongated contoured elements can be used for the production of an internal corner as well as an external corner in internal and external areas. Moreover, the façade according to the invention is advantageous in that the corner-forming elements are also designed to be identical and can be used to form a cross bond on a left or right end of a tree trunk that is to be imitated independent of their arrangement.
According to an advantageous embodiment of the invention the contoured elements or corner-forming elements and the intermittent parts are provided such as to be connectable by means of plug-in connection elements, preferably bolts, in particular made of wood or wooden dowels. This can provide for simple assembly at high stability that is facilitated by simple plugging-in or putting together.
According to a preferred embodiment, the contoured elements are designed to have a semi-circular cross-section that comprises a circular external side imitating a tree trunk and an internal side with recesses serving as an abutment surface. The recesses provided on the internal side can, for example, be W- or V-shaped, triangular-shaped or of a similar shape. They are advantageous in that, provided natural wood is used as contoured element, splitting of the wood during the drying process is prevented. At the same time, utility lines can be inserted into these recesses, for example in order to supply energy to a wall lamp or similar to be attached to the façade. It is self-evident that any other application is also feasible.
According to a further advantageous embodiment of the invention, the contoured elements, the corner-forming elements, and the intermittent parts are provided to be made of wood. For external areas, it is preferred to use the wood of larch trees, Douglas firs. For internal areas or sauna construction, the wood of cedars, northern firs, hemlock firs, pine trees, oak trees or similar. Alternatively, the invention can provided for the use of wood imitations or, for example, plastic contoured elements with laminated wood or other basic structures onto which a laminate or an optical structure corresponding to wood is sprayed, glued or attached by similar means.”
Among other things, Miller does not teach or suggest the use of antique hewn wood logs to form molds for receiving poured concrete or concrete lengthwise modules and concrete corner modules, where the concrete modules are of such size and weight as to eliminate the need of a mechanical lift for moving the concrete modules, where the corner modules are capable of interlocking with each other and include a cast of greater width than the width of the lengthwise modules and where the cured concrete modules reproduce the exterior surfaces of the antique hewn wood logs, including the decay associated therewith, used to form the molds.